


(Still untitled)

by arizon



Category: Falice - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizon/pseuds/arizon
Summary: RiverdalexAU with mystical creatures starring a new wolf pack in Riverdale. LOOSELY based on show.





	(Still untitled)

If it wasn't already for the musky scent of death in town, she would've noticed the smell of the pack. Instead she was staring at a fully grown wolve with eyes as dark as the darkest cave. They were growling and in attack mode and even if she were to change now, he was obviously more powerful than her. Older and more than likely hungry too. Why did she decide to go into the woods and go for a run along the lake when she knew there was wolves out there?

 

"I am not here to cause any harm." She admitted, hands out in front of her to show she had nothing hidden to attack. 

 

Like clock work, more wolves came forward, trapping her at the lake edge on the verge of falling into the ice water that wasn't Frozen over yet. 

 

Even trying to move foward wasn't going to happen with the attack pose they were all in. Her wolf friend she seen before alone was in the same position and was sure he was only befriending her for the attack now with his pack. Those blue eye held no sympathy or hints that he trusted her like he did before so it was a trick to gain her trust. 

 

She felt more and more in danger when the pack slowly showed itself before her hidden in the trees. So in one swoop move, she threw her dress down and changed into her wolf form and made a run for it. Hopping in the lake and swimming as far out as she could get, keeping a eye out for the pack of wolves running along the shore barking at her i. Warjing to come back. This was not what she wanted when she left her pack behind. Not to die to REAL wild wolves at the age of 15 well her family was at home waiting for her and the pups were more than lilely being tied in the yard. 

 

The water was below freezing and soon her body was going numb no matter what she did or thought. Her thich greyish blue fur was no help keeping the heat in. Looking over her shoulder, she see humans stark naked standing all together looking at her. So it was a nudist town huh? Maybe it was good she was gonna die. She stopped paddling and let herself sink down, hearing the slight shouting of someone before a splash came. The words sounding like someone yelling at her to paddle on and stay above water.

*******************

 

"Boss, there's a new wolf pup in town and the way her alpha guards her and the younger pups gives me a bad feeling." 

 

It was Mustang who brought up the new wolve pack of 5 to their pack leaders attention on a night they were going out to sell dime bags of weed.

 

"What kind of bad feeling mustang? We can't just barg in on another wolves pack and not have a reason for doing so." 

 

"There is only one male with a lady and three kids. The way he barked and nipped at their teen when she looked up when a north sider passed, He is giving a bad feeling about that girl and I'm more than sure that she is not his biologically . Their scent was off too and she seemed to be jumpy with him....They're to new to town... like way new. Their from the east from hick towns." 

 

"We'll look into it. If a alpha moves somewhere without a pack, more than likely he is going to bring a pack to us and we're not giving up any of our territory to them so we'll keep a guard up for now." 

 

Whistling for his nearest pup from his pack without even needing to look up at the boy, Joaquin walked over, still collared but that soon changed when FP stood up and the leather strap was removed, giving Joaquin time to re shape into his human form before his jacket was given back to him. 

 

"Remember boy to keep your junk to yourself. We don't need any pups from you or that boy!" FP barked. 

 

Joaquin was unaware that a male could end up being pregnant and boy was he in for a shock when his fellow wolf buddy from the next town over started to give off weird signs and later he was told that that person was indeed pregnant but luckily they weren't his pups born. FP had locked him up in the back room in his wolf form and that was how he stayed for months. 

 

"Skout out the family and give me any info you can get on the girl." 

 

*************

 

Waking up a lot warmer than she was going under water in that lake was the first sign of danger but Ash didn't think anything of it when she opened her eyes to the others around her. Teens in their wolf forms laying around her in a protective shell warming her up, any movement would alert one of them and in turn they wpuld all wake up. 

 

"Shall we wake them?" 

 

Jumping and doing just that, the pack woke up one by one and morphed back into their human forms. These were the faces she seen throughout town. Wherever she turned, one of them would be there but the first one to talk was who caught her eye. 

 

"I thought you were fake and I was losing my mind Joaquin!" Ash called out in a smile, walking to the boy who went into atrack mode till he realized she was no threatand sumoly wanted to prod his face so he eased into her touch. 

 

Slowly he let her touch his face and go over every feature on him. Ash ignored the way he stood there as if not knowing what to think. 

 

"You might still be losing it human." One from the back snapped. 

 

"We all know I am not a filthy human so lets stop with this bull and show me a way out." She snapped back, not stopping to groom Joaquin's face but still going into a paranoid stste when she realized she was with a REAL pack. 

 

"Not till we get information on your pack. You all.... Sit." A older guy walked in, a few more adults behind him. This was a alpha who knew what he wanted and respect was what he got and you could tell he didn't need to scare his way to that point. 

 

"What pack? When I was born, I was cast aside like trash. My pack leader took me in and him and his wife left the pack behind when they said a woman couldn't be raised to rule a family of shape shifting wolves." Getting up and walking around a bit to see how far this alpha will let her walk. 

 

Easy to say not to many steps in either direction cause he was quick on his feet to stand tall and snap at her like she was one of his lap dogs. 

 

"Girl.... STAY." He barked at her. 

 

For some reason she felt the need to listen to him and she caught herself doing just what he said, staying in her spot just a few steps from him. 

 

"And those kids?" He asked, arms crossed and brow raised, not skipping a beat but voice back to normal. 

 

"My pups and heirs to whatever pack of wolves we gather from here on out. We take in lone wolves and travel. The thing is my father is a crappy leader so it has been just us for 15 years." 

 

"YOUR pups? You can't be any older than me." The same guy from earlier barked, earning a hard grab to the back of the neck and being dragged to a corner by another adult. 

 

"None the less they are mine and if you're going to attack then please spare them." 

 

"Your pups... You had at 11?" The alpha asked. 

 

"Boss, we got a problem!" 

 

"Where in the hell is my daughter!" 

 

As on cue, Ash kneeled down awaiting her alpha to walk in and demand she follow him home. 

 

" YOU LITTLE BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!" 

 

"Hey! You won't talk to her like that in MY den." 

 

Fp looked down at the short fat man in front of him who seemed to be beyond out of shape with a large round belly, balding head and dim blue eyes hidden behind his scrunched up face. This wasn't a alpha. He was a alpha's human bitch. A pet of a alpha who didn't wanna be seen by the public whether it be to protect themselves so they weren't killed and their pack taken over. 

 

"And you wont tell me how to talk care of the little bitch I'm in charge of." He snapped back, pulling forward a shock collar. 

 

As if they knew what it was used for, the younger teens in the room coiled in on themselves in fear. If they had tails then they would all be between their legs and their ears would be down. Ash didn't move as Bill, the man who had been allowed to live with the mini family walked forward to collar her. That wasn't going to happen and with a whistle, all wolves in the room went into attack position and more came from the next room. 

 

"You bring the alpha to her HERE.... Don't forget the pups. It's wolf rule to introduce yourself when going into another wolves territory and she is going to be our guest till we see him." 

 

Not wanting to be attacked and torn apart, Bill backed up with a glare. 

 

"I'm probably not a freak of nature but what I know is you can't steal a packs breeding bitch without wanting a war!" Billy threatened, not knowing that a war would not go in cause the pack was only three minors and two adults. 

 

"Bring it then. I'd go now cause we aren't patient." 

 

"I'll be back you bitch and when I get my hands on you, you're dead.'" Billy snapped, shaking a finger in her face. 

 

In a blur his hand was there and in the next it was swallowed down by a giant black wolf. In his changed state he was big and there would be no confusion on who the alpha of this pack was. Bill screamed out in pain well the pack growled at the scene. Letting go and letting the fat man go, the alpha spit and walked up to Bill calmly. 

 

"Go get her alpha before I finish you off!"


End file.
